I'll Come With You, Then
by morganemilligan
Summary: When Dean And Castiel finally give into their desires, The Angels detain Castiel and take him to the Council to determine his fate. Can Dean save his angel from the unstoppable forces of Heaven or is this truly the end of Destiel as we know it?
1. Chapter 1

_**I'll Come With You, Then**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Written by Misha Winchester**_

_**Co-Wrote by huntermisshooper**_

Sam sat nose deep in one of Bobby's old books, while Dean relaxed with his feet propped up drinking an ice-cold beer. The television plays one of Dean's favorite movies: _The Untouchables,_ As Castiel situates himself on the couch beside Dean, he questions each characters motives.

Sam looks up occasionally to see Dean respond defensively to some of Cas' questions, causing Sam to bite down a laugh each time.

Bobby's place was nicer than many of the motels they stayed in but worse than most residents, though for the Winchesters, it had become home.

Sam's cell phone rings; breaking the silence. Dean glances up but seems to decide he isn't interested and quickly turns back to his priority: the movie.

"Hey." Sam answers the phone after reading the caller I.D.

"Yo, Sammy, it's Garth here."

"Uhh, hey, Garth."

"Yeah, so I got a little ghoul problem up here in Ohio and was wondering if you and the guys could lend me a big ol' hand over here." Garth exaggerated, ever enthusiastic.

"What kinda ghoul problem?" Sam said, whistling to catch Dean's attention as he put the phone on speaker. Dean turned his head in the direction of Sam, listening in.

"There I was huntin' a large pack of ghouls when they split up on me." Garth chuckled through the phone, he could giggle about the worst things, Sam exhaled bemused.

"So, you want us to go after one of the groups?" Sam asked, though really he wanted to ask why Garth thought he thought he was qualified to hunt a pack large enough to split into two groups of their own. Dean stood now and walked to Sam.

"How soon can you guys get here?" Garth perked, his smile evident in his voice.

Sam looked to Dean and Cas. "We can get there by tomorrow night." Dean answered with excessive determination.

"Right! See you then, Garth out."

Castiel smiled at the Winchesters as he rose from the couch to join the brothers. "We're going on a hunt."

The car ride was a quiet one. Sam had wanted to catch some z's and crashed out in the backseat of the Impala.

"When we get there and split up, you will be with me. Garth and Sam with be on the other groups' tail."

Cas nodded, "It's good that we found something to hunt, you were becoming increasingly restless." He answered in his usual gravelly voice.

This was a surprise to Dean; he thought he had been hiding his wanting well, although Castiel was mistaken on what had Dean so wound up.

"Well, ever since we slammed the gates of hell, almost all the bad guys have gone M.I.A." Dean knew he should be happy; the things that go bump in the night were now almost all gone, but he was getting bored.

"While hunting, you can burn the extra calories you have been taking in lately." Castiel stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

Dean thought about that for a moment then turned to look at Castiel. "Are you saying I'm getting fat?"

Castiel looked perplexed. "I just said-"

"You know what, Cas, don't answer that." Dean barked before the angel could finish.

Hours of driving later, they pulled up next to Garths car and Dean immediately got out, leaving Cas to wake Sam.

"Where?" Dean demanded surveying the area with metallic green eyes.

"Just on-in that buildin' there," Garth replied, if you didn't know him you may have mistaken his voice for a mocking tone. "But you gotta wait, Dean." He then pleaded but with a grin on his face.

Dean huffed to a stop and turned to face them all. He saw Cas look at him with a concerned expression, clearly he knew he had upset Dean and that upset him, Dean smiled then wiped it right off his face – not because he was still annoyed, not anymore, just because he was a man and he wasn't happy with poems and chick-flick smiles.

They all cleared the plan with each other and advanced towards their targets. Before Dean knew it he was with Cas, side by side, both maintaining a strong grip on their machetes.

They heard a movement from afar, with one look they agreed to investigate, Castiel's eyes had a plain message written deep inside which Dean could read as '_please, be careful, Dean'._

Cas was there to heal Dean but he despised seeing the hunter injured, it tore something inside him.

A pole thudded into Dean's chest and knocked the air from his lungs as he flew back into Cas, three ghouls charged at them. Garth hadn't told them what number to expect, he wasn't sure what ratios the large group had split into. Three couldn't be too bad, right? Even if the monsters currently had the upper hand, they were certain that would change soon.

Castiel caught Dean and steadied him back onto his feet, he wished he could have made sure he wasn't injured too badly but he needed to get rid of those ghouls, he looked back to Dean as he stepped then he focused on his task: ensuring the safety of Dean Winchester. He sliced one with a machete right off the bat as he approached but anther knocked his hand against the wall causing him to drop his weapon, he turned his head to see Dean initiating battle before Cas glared at the brute.

Dean stepped into action and took the idol villain that was outnumbering Cas in the Angels own battle. He swung at the ghoul but it ducked from his attack. The ghoul swept Dean into the wall, he checked on Cas as the creature strangled his waist while forcing Dean into the structure of the building.

A short, pale-blue light flashed as Cas smote his target.

Dean pushed back and freed himself from the savages chilling hold, he swung once more and the head fell.

Castiel joined his side once more.

"Are you injured, Dean?" Cas questioned, it was important he knew. Pain wasn't pleasurable to observe or to experience, he didn't want Dean to deal with that if he could heal him.

"No, let's clear." He directed as he bend down to pick up and lifeless ghouls body. He winced, but only slightly, as the ghouls arm dropped on his chest. Then gripped the ghouls' detached head by its hair.

Cas did the same, carrying two bodies and a head, they weighed nothing to him.

Quickly they dug a hole in the ground and threw the ghouls in, they burned them because Dean suggested it was _good to watch_. Castiel retrieved oil and soaked the bodies in the ditch before Dean threw his blazing lighter into the pile. The flames roared.

Maybe they were off their game a little but that was still easy, although, for these men it was never that simple. Like a bullet from a gun, five ghouls jumped them from no-where as the two watched the flames burn.

Dean was tackled to the floor by two of the sickening beasts, his weapon was out of reach, they talked of the suffering he would endure. Castiel was being pushed and beaten but the remaining three.

Castiel just needed to get a good position on the ghouls and he would have no injuries, he could smite them with the palm of his hand, it was no effort, or he could beam a burst of powerful light that would disintegrate his opponents.

Dean pushed against the ghouls' hold to no avail. He spit spiteful words at the ghouls, shaming them for what they were, they couldn't win.

Cas looked over to Dean, he would have to charge to fire the beam but it would be quicker than smiting them one-by-one. One of the repulsive beasts slashed into Dean's chest and Cas had decided.

Light flashed around the angel as he breathed deeply, he ran to Dean the second the light diminished. The creatures turned as Cas placed a palm to their heads, they wouldn't hurt Dean.

The hunter got up and shook himself off as though the wound meant nothing, Cas couldn't sense if he was hiding the severity of the wound or if it wasn't serious, he couldn't get a good look at the large slit in the fabric.

He texted Sam and got in the Car immediately when the response came back.

"Garth's taking Sammy back to Bobby's, they had no trouble, four ghouls." Dean updated Cas once they were both seated in the Impala. He started the ignition and drove, his chest burned but he had definitely had worse, he wouldn't get Cas to heal him.

Cas sat in thought, he considered every possibility of his journey. They had just fought eight ghouls, Sam and Garth had four, the pack was initially twelve members – he wouldn't have let the Winchester brothers take that risk even with him there. Blue eyes reflected his thoughtfulness into the night on the pane of the car window.

It was going to be a long car ride.


	2. Chapter 2

I'll Come With You, Then

Chapter 2

Writer - Misha Winchester

Co-Writer - **_huntermisshooper_**

**Cas followed Dean Into the Red Roof Motel. The motel was an average run-of-the-mill place that they frequently stayed at when on a job. This job had not exactly gone as planned. The ghouls had ambushed them, they were not prepared.**

**The Fight should have been an easy one. They had been out numbered before; this time had been different though. As they laid in wait for the ghouls to appear with their torches in their hands, the ghouls had gotten the jump on them. During the resulting battle Cas had been constantly distracted, checking on Dean's position. It had also seemed Dean had been off his game as well. Dean finished the fight, but he had been slashed in the side by one of the ghouls' blades. **

**Cas sat on the edge of his bed as Dean walked to the bathroom, the hunter stripped his shirt. The gash was a large one. Six inches of ripped flesh tortured his skin. Blood now covered the shirt and Dean's torso, the savage cut was on his ribs, just under his right arm. It was a raging red, the inflammation of the wound was obvious. It looked painful, the type that would have a man on his knees, but not Dean.**

**Cas eyed Dean though the mirror hanging on the bathroom door; he squinted his eyes at the now clear damage. At the very least a wound like that would have to be causing the hunter discomfort, Cas would not accept that. If he could help then he would refuse to let anyone suffer.**

**Dean, leaving his pants on, stepped into the steaming shower. His pants quickly became drenched in water, sticking to his legs. A faint blood stain bordered the waistline of his pants.**

**"I should probably heal that." Cas announced to himself, concentrating further on the wound and stepping into the bathroom. **

**"Cas, God damn it!" Dean shouted "We have talked about personal space a million times." He turned his body away from Cas, looking over his shoulder to speak with the angel.**

**"I.. It's just that you seemed to be in pain. I just..." Cas rubbed his hand though his hair flustered at the situation. "I could sense distress, Dean. I'm sorry." Dean sometimes did this, refused to be healed, it would eat at Cas. He couldn't stand to see Dean in pain. **

**Dean looked at Cas again. The angel seemed to be in deep thought with no intent to turn and leave the bathroom. Dean knew that Cas felt responsible and he didn't want anyone's pain to be his doing, he has caused suffering, both of them had, he understood that Cas needed to heal wounds, he needed to help. "Fine, Cas, go ahead." Dean said in a huff.**

**Castiel looked up as he stepped close to Dean, his coat was speckled with drops of water. Dean closed his eyes as Castiel placed his index and middle finger onto Dean's temple. **

**Dean almost flinched slightly when he felt it, it was a slight burn as the cut began to heal. He had experienced worse, much worse. Dean loved this and hated it. When Cas healed him, it was as if he could feel Cas' very being within him. For those few seconds Dean would feel truly safe, and just like that it would be gone only to leave an unsettling pit of uneasiness. In truth, Dean longed for Cas to heal him, and that in itself frightened him.**

**Cas turned to leave the bathroom when, unexpectedly, Dean gripped his hand. "Wait, is something wrong, Cas?"**

**"It's just- It's nothing." Cas dismissed in his raspy voice. His hair was visibly wet from the steam in the bathroom as Dean reached up and brushed away the hair on Cas' forehead that was matting there. He quickly pulled his hand back to his side but it was too late he had already ignited the embers into flames.**

**At Dean's gentle touch Cas couldn't take it anymore. He had been fighting the strange and strong feeling Dean evoked in him for so long and now here was Dean dripping wet in his blue jeans. Droplets of water glistening off of lean muscles. He could feel his own control of his raging needs falter and fall away. Cas crushed his lips into Dean's in one swift desperate move.**

**He waited for the sudden withdraw, the empty air that was sure to suddenly be touching his lips, but just as suddenly Dean's hands knotted into to Cas' hair. Dean pulled Cas to him, slamming both of them into the smooth tile wall of the shower. He had resisted his feelings for so long, to have Cas like this was too much.**

**Dean pulled back suddenly to look at his angel. Cas' lips were swollen and red from being kissed so rough. The water from the shower cascaded off the angels face. Dripping down his strong jawline. Dean looked into Castiel's big blue eyes and saw raw wanting. Dean gently placed his lips to Cas' again. His tongue flicked across Castiel's sore lips searching desperately for away in. **

**Cas parted his lips willingly as Dean invaded his very being. Castiel dragged his nails down the skin on Dean's back marking him, causing Dean to gently bite down on Cas' bottom lip. "_Cas_," Dean whispered "I'm not sure we should..." Dean said, his breathing heavy. He didn't want to think of it but he had to, they shouldn't, who knows what the consequences would be.**

**"It wouldn't be possible if it wasn't alright." Cas breathed back. Each word was tipped with the need to be reassured. His eyes were pleading. "Dean, I have wanted this for so long, since I heard your cries in the depths of Hell." His breathing was ragged "I've never had these feelings. Angels don't-" He said as Dean pressed his lips back to Castiel's cutting him off. **

**Deans own urges were much the same. He had never had feelings for a man before Castiel. Although, he knew ever since his angel walked into his life, he didn't want him walking out. Dean pulled Castiel from the bathroom, dripping a trail as they lost them selves in each other.**

**Dean stripped the now soaked trench coat from Cas' body and throwing it onto the floor. Dean started in on Cas' tie surprised by the feel of hard muscle under the thin fabric of his shirt he staggered and placed his hand onto his angels chest, feeling Cas' heavy breathing. **

**Cas' breathing hitched as he felt the pressure of Dean's hand on his chest. He reached up pulling his tie off and pulling his shirt over his head. Both shirt and tie rejoined the coat on the floor. **

**They both remained with only their pants on. With Cas' shirt off it was almost too much for Dean to take. The pressure in his jeans was almost unbearable. Cas's body was so well toned and muscular. "Does it please you? My body?" Cas asked. Tilting his head slightly.**

**Dean smiled biting back a chuckle "It more than pleases me." He said, he was suddenly surprised by how true that was; even though he had never been attracted to a man before Castiel's body did please him. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas, pulling his angel to him. Their skin touched and it was like the flame burned higher than possible. Dean kissed down Castiel's jaw line, continuing down his neck, onto his chest.**

**He paused to look up into those weighted beautiful eyes. There was sudden doubt in the depths of the deep ocean blue. Dean pulled back "Cas, what... What's wrong?" **

**Cas felt so over whelmed. He had felt hints of human emotion along his journey with the Winchesters but never in his existence had he ever felt one as strong as this one. "Dean I- I have never felt like this before." Castiel said, placing his hand on Dean's chiseled chest. **

**Dean knew the feeling. He had been fighting for so long to ignore the consuming effects his angel was having on him. Dean swept Castiel up into his arms. **

**The increasing fear, that only moments ago were invading his mind, vanished. Being this close to Dean was unlike anything else. He could smell the overpowering scent that always seem to cling to the hunter. It was the smell of pine, wet earth, and salt mixed with the faint twang of his old leather jacket, this musk was so unique to him and so beautiful. Cas brought his lips down onto Dean's, he couldn't get enough of this sensation.**

**Dean reached to Cas' pants. He removed the pants slowly, gingerly even, almost as if they were trying to conserve a natural beauty.**

**Dean cradled his angel, his own lips felt tender from the kisses Cas had been placing on them. Dean carefully sat his angel on the bed he had claimed as his own**

**Castiel instantly tried to stand "We will get your bed wet." Cas whispered.**

**Dean couldn't have cared less about the bed as he crawled halfway on top of him "It's a good thing we have an extra one then." Dean said with a cocky grin on his face.**

**Cas pushed himself up. He could feel the headboard against his back. He looked at his hunter, Dean partway on top of him was on all fours his pants visibly soaked the bedspread around them. Shimmers of light reflected off his still wet skin. Castiel reached timidly for Dean's silver belt buckle. The metal was surprisingly cold in his warm hand.**

**Dean sucked in his breath at the sight before him. Castiel, shirtless, looking so fragile, hair wet, messy, unkempt and his body dripping wet. His fingers fumbled, his wanting as plain as his insecurity.**

**Dean's hands clasped Castiel's causing the angel to look up into Dean's protective face. "Are you sure, Cas?"**

**"Yes." Cas replied as Dean helped him remove the water soaked pants from his body.**

**A moment of self-consciousness and uncertainty passed though dean as he realized he was now bare in front of his angel. **

**"Dean, God did not make a more beautiful man." Cas said leaning forwards to kiss dean. **

**It was passionate and raw but, tender. They savored the taste of each other's lips. Dean parted his lips, tempting Cas. Dean wasn't the type to take compliments but he believed Cas when he told him, he knew that Cas saw more than anyone ever did.**

**Dean bucked his hips into Cas when the angel brought his inexperienced tongue into play. He was a natural, but only for Dean.**

**Dean trailed his lips down Castiel's neck as Cas glided his hand up and down Dean's tight, muscular, toned abdomen.**

**Dean moved between Cas' thighs, Castiel tensed. "It's ok Cas, I wont hurt you." Dean hushed.**

**He wasn't into the Bible, of course, he couldn't understand the importance of it or this 'God', but Castiel was such a powerful and beautiful name, he wouldn't pet name him, he could never remove such a true part of Cas. The way his name sounded, it was perfect for Cas.**

**Dean gazed at Cas's length and approached gently, his lips found the tip and he licked earning a surprised moan from Castiel.**

**"Dean." Cas whimpered, he knew that sexual intercourse was arousing, stimulating and driven with raw emotion and passion but he didn't anticipate the effect having Dean like this would have on him.**

**Dean suppressed a smirk, he began to take Cas into his mouth – he pushed straight to the back of his throat working the base, he wanted to hear the reaction Cas had made again.**

**Cas was panting and couldn't hold himself back from writhing on the bed beneath Dean. He threw his hands into Dean's hair on instinct and began to tug and smooth with the feeling inside.**

**Dean removed his lips and licked a strip up to Cas's neck. He then proceeded to pepper kisses, some wet and needy and some short and chaste.**

**Dean moved to sit upright, straddling Cas at the hips, Cas watched in wonder. Dean's eyes asked a question that only Cas could understand. His hunter, so strong and confident was unsure, But there was not one ounce of doubt for the angel.**

**"I trust you Dean, please don't stop." Castiel said as Dean reached into the duffel bag under the bed, he pulled out a jar. Dean had it just in case his traditional method of bar-women didn't hit the spot or his hand just wasn't giving him the comfort he urged to feel.**

**He twisted the lid on the lube, he figured there was no need for a condom: Cas was an angel he wouldn't be affected by such a thing and Dean knew his own body well enough. He smiled and teased for his angel to suck his two fingers, once Dean was satisfied with Castiels amount of arousal he dipped the same two fingers into the jar.**

**He teased Castiel, gently massaging the entrance before pushing in slowly, Cas hummed at the feeling, tensing once before letting go, he trusted that dean would beable to read his pleasure from his discomfort.**

**Dean placed one more finger inside to ensure Cas was comfortable with the feeling before prepping himself.**

**Anxiety filled Castiel as he thought out what was to come, only to be replaced by anticipation when he could feel the tip of Dean's manhood circling his entrance.**

**Castiel applied light presure to deans cheat as pain fought with the pleasure. Dean studied Castiels face searching for any sign that he needed to stop. He slowly worked his whole length inside his beautiful angel. Dean closed his eyes as he heard Cas cry out beneath him, the noise subdued into a light moan and Dean reveled in it. Cas wrapped his legs around Dean's waist, he clung on, not wanting to lose touch.**

**They moaned in the throws of passion. Rocking together, kissing, panting and feeling the heat build between them. Two separate beings and yet they knew their thoughts were the same, how amazing it was to be together, how great it felt to feel the others skin in such a way, how extraordinary it felt to be so natural with one another, and most importantly how sincere it was when they felt the hot breath in their ear as they whispered sweet nothings back and forth.**

**"Dean," Castiel moaned out as his wanting coiled inside him. It felt as if all the sensations he felt would burst at the seam. "Please" he begged wanting more, as if only this could relieve the need that was consuming him.**

**Dean could see the great chasm of climax that his angel teetered on. He new this was Castiels first time feeling it in this way and there was a edge of desperation each time Cas cried out his name; and yet he loved it. Dean wanted to prolong the inevitable release of there sexual desire. He wanted it to go on forever. He had never thought that he would ever give into his dark fantasies and yet he had.**

**Castiels panting picked up and hitched. "Yes Dean, Yes, Please Don't Stop."**

**Dean wrapped his arms around the angels shoulders holding himself up with his forearms. He watched each wave of pleasure pass over his angels face.**

**Dean bit onto his own bottom lip in attempt to harness his soon to be undone control. He would make sure His angel was satisfied.**

**Castiel tucked his head into Deans shoulder pulling him closer "yes, yes, yes, please oh god please." he moaned as he tightened his grip around Deans neck.**

**"Its ok Cas, don't fight it. Just give into it." Dean whispered into Cas's ear. " I've got you."**

**At Deans last words Cas reached his Climax, to Castiel it felt as if his whole world had imploded only to be reborn in one spectacular moment.**

**Dean felt ever molecule of Castiel tighten as he gave into his body. The pleasure of this sent Dean into an over powering moment of ecstasy.**

**They lied next to each other, Cas a little flustered, contemplative and Dean holding back a laugh at how ridiculous it was that they finally got to do this.**

**"That was so amazing." Dean said between breaths.**

**"I have never felt anything so extraordinary, Dean." Cas smiled. He snuggled closer to Dean, they entangled their legs and Cas placed his head on Dean's chest listening to his slow, gentle heartbeat as the hunter drifted to sleep.**


	3. Chapter 3

I'll Come With You, Then

Chapter 3

Writer - Misha Winchester

Dean laid holding his sleeping angel close. Castiel slept peacefully with his head on Dean's chest. Dean gently ran his fingers though his new lovers dark brown hair. It seemed as if it had grown a little longer as of late. Dean smiled at the thought of his angel going to a barber for something as simple as a hair cut, but his lips soon fell as he pondered over the events of the last day.

It was true he did have feelings for the supernatural man that shared his bed, but even though demons and many other creatures had been wiped from the earth that did not make this place judgeless. The overwhelming need to shield Cas from the tormenting eyes of those that would not understand, was incomprehensible. How his own brother would take the news of Deans sudden change in sexuality was unknown. He couldn't stand to be away from Cas but Sammy was Deans only family, to be shund by him would be a hit that Dean didn't think he could take. Dean shifted letting out a heavy sigh, his angel stured.

Castiel, slowly opened his eyes. The feeling of Deans breath on his neck waking him. He wanted to remember every thing about his time with Dean. He looked at the far wall of their room, the tacky flower print wallpaper and the other bed in the room with the starched blankets. A sudden pounding in his ears grabbed Castiel's attention, it was beautiful. Castiel knew the thudding was Dean's heart. A heart he new was full of love, bravery, stubbernees, and strength. Tilting his head back he looked up into the Deans eyes. they were by far the most lovely shade of hazel green. Castiel was taken back by the sudden emotion that was reclected back at him. Was it regret he saw?

"We should probably go," Castiel said trying to take his mind off the sudden pain in his chest. " Sam might need help"

" Cas wait I didnt...I didnt hurt you, did I?" Dean asked sensing some kind of uneasyness in Castiel's movement to be dressed.

Castiel, paused remembering all the slow kissing, gentle touches, heavy breathing and raw passion that they shared. " No Dean you did not hurt me." Castiel said looking up into Deans eyes. He was so confused, Dean's words said he cared and maybe more but the set of his jar and the lines around his eyes said the hunter was fighting a negitive feeling. Had he gone to far? Had he ruined the one constant good thing in his life?

Dean studied Castiel as he rose climbed out of the bed exsposing himself. Flashes of each time the angels finger tips had caressed his skin flashed in his mind. It took all the strengh Dean had not to pull the angel in front of him back into his arms.

A sudden 80's rock ballet filled the air as Deans phone vibrated on the night stand. Dean glanced to Castiel as a sudden bolt of panic passed between them. Dean picked up the phone after taking a unsteady breath.

"Dean, where are you man?" Sammy asked on the other end. His voise was laced with worry.

"Take a breath Sammy you'll make me think your actaully worried about me," Dean chuckled. "Cas and I are about to head out, whats got your chain so rattled?"

"Dean, I've been going over all the data we have been collecting and something bads about to go down."

"What data... Sam you've told me over and over that there have been next to no cases popping up, so what the hell are you talking about?"

"Thats just it Dean, what we've come across, our maybe handfull of cases for this year is most hunters average. After back checking that with others, five might be on the high side; but I just got a call from a hunter in Texas I met on a vampire hunt last spring and besides our case's yesterday, Everything, Everywhere has gone silient."

Dean rubbed his forhead in frustration." your saying every bad guy that was left has suddenly disappeared? Why do I have a feeling this is a Bad thing and not what every hunter in the world wanted."

"Just get here as soon as you can. oh and Dean, be careful."

Dean ended the call. Life could never be easy but wasnt this kind of what everyone wanted? Dean internally chuckled, because at this moment all he wanted was one more case, One more Bad guy to keep his mind off of the new feelings he was having.

Castiel watched Dean become lost in his own thoughts. "Dean, the only reason the evil in this world would hide is if something worse was coming, Sams right we need to get back"

The sopping wet clothes on the floor immediately became dry as Castiel touch them.

Dean sat on the edge of the bed watching his angel avoid any form of eye contact. His heart ached at the thought that last night could have been a regret for his angel. He stopped to grab this now clean denim jeans. "better then a wash." Dean chuckeled

Outside, Ohio was getting its first snow. Dean was never impressed with the white stuff that so many others loved. "Looks like you might need an extra jacket." Dean said looking back to Cas who had suddenly appered right behind him.

"snow..." Castiel breathed and vanished.

A sudden bolt of panic swept though Dean, He quickly glanced around looking for Castiel. He turned back to look at the snow. He sucked in his breath at the beauty of his angel. Castiel stood under a street light with his head tilted up letting the snow fall onto him. A perfect smile filled his face. Maybe there was more to this frozen rain then Dean ever thought there could be. Pure happness pored from Castiels' very soul and to Dean it seemed as if no one could miss it.

Castiel looked back to the window he had left Dean at but the the glass pane was now clear and empty. Castiel looked to the door of their room only to see Dean leaning on the frame. His brown leather jacket pulled tight around him conforming to his stronge muscular biceps and shoulders. " I have always liked this time of year here." Castiel said " It is one of His most amazing crations." he said glancing up at the sky as if Aknowledging God on his handywork.

Dean chuckeled at Castiel. " You are so easy to please Cas." It was true his angel had always enjoyed the little things.

"Is that so bad?" Castiel ask with a confused look.

" No " Dean answered walking to his now snow covered angel. "you look good covered in snow Cas." Dean said brushing the snow from Castiels' hair. The action quickly brought Dean back to the point of raw wanting. Castiels' eyes also seemed to mirrowing Deans need. Dean suddenly pulled Castiel to his lips. Slow and almost teasingly he let thier bottom lips just barely touch as if he was unsure. His ran the tip of his tounge over Cas's soft upper lip causing him to inhale suddenly. Dean gripped the trench coat before him slamming their two bodys together. Both Angel and Hunter gasps as the ache in there pants brushed aganst each other. Dean squeezed his eyes shut in attempt to steady himself. Gently Cas placeded his forehead to Deans. Without opening his eyes Dean knew Castiel was mirroring him in attemps to control himself as well. Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean in attempt to better exspressing his own wanting only to jerk back suddenly.

Dean hurt and susprised by the sudden rejection dropped his hand. "Cas, I'm...sorry" Dean whispered

"No!" Castiel said in a raised voise. " Its not that Dean its just that I have to say something." Cas suddenly looked unsure about what he was about to say.

"Whatever it is Cas, we will find away though it." Dean said with a crooked unsure smile.

" Its just that... Its just that I lo" Castiel was unable to continue as a sudden pain sliced though his chest as he begain to collapse. Dean caught Castiel as the angel dug at his chest. A gut renching scream filled the air as Castiels body convulsed.

"CAS, CAS! Dean screamed holding Castiel.

Castiel's screams were cut off from a sudden gushing of blood that dripped from his mouth. "Dean, My... My Grace" Castiel choked out cluching at Dean's cold leather jacket. Castiel looked to Dean's face as blood begain to leak from Castiels nose. " Dean." Castiel whispered as tears streamed down the angels face.

"Stay with me Damn it, Stay with me." Dean begged but even he could not unsee the life slip from Castiels eyes.

Dean held Castiels limp body as it suddenly vanished. Dean stood there eyes wide as he looked at his empty hands. This was Gods fault. Everthing came back to him in the end. Rage, and Pain ingulfed him in away that mirrored the times he had lost his brother, but I was so diffrent this time. They had done nothing for this to happen. The wind hitched and bit at his shirt "God, No" Dean hissed as a sob escapted his sore frost bitten lips. He was gone. Castiel was gone. How could he have let this happen. He should have been able to protect him. He couldnt be gone! He had been standing there smiling As the snow fell all around him. He had been looking to Dean with his head tilted to the side the way he always did when he was meet with something new. He had been stairing, marveling at the beauty, the beauty His God and created.

This could not happen. What kind of God would let this happen. " why, what more could you take from me!" Dean screamed at the sky as he fell to his knees. " He gave you everything to be able to stay and your just going to take him away!" Deans breathing hitched as he stuck the frozen ground with his fist. " all he ever did was talk about how you were a merciful God! Where Is your Mercy now!?" A sudden flutter of wings registered with him as a painful hope built in his chest as he turned.

Dean took in Hannah standing in the falling snow. Her dark hair covered with specks of white. "Dean, Do you even know what is happening?" she ask with a small frown. "Castiel he is,... he has been taken to the council." she said, taking small steps closer. " What you two have done is unspeakable, the council is not even sure what to do."

"Cas, Cas is alive?" A deep soul renching cry poured from Dean as he processed this. " What is it any business of yours what go's on with Cas?!" Dean demanded "You ripped his grace from him! I had to watch him go through that!" Dean stood taking three long steps to close the distence between himself and Hannah " You ripped him from my arms and tore his grace from his chest all in the same second!"

"What you and Castiel have done; has never been done!" she screamed back " it is an abomination aganst God himself!"

"Take me to him Hannah!" Dean said as he grabbed her arms. " You take me too him now"

" You want me to take you into the gates of heaven!? Are you crazy?" She looked down at his hands knowing they were usless to hold her. " Even if I Could what would be the point?"

The point was to find Castiel. The point was to protect him. The point was to make sure he survived no matter what the cost.

"You will not get any kind of joy out of witnessing the council, Dean Winchester." Hannah said looking up into the eyes of the man she slightly detested. Part of her blamed him for all the negative events that took place around Castiel. All the Winchesters ever caused was trouble.

"What is it with you Angels!? I saved the world, close the Gates of Hell and still you come and mess with my life! Take me to Cas, Hannah ! Now!"

"To Take a living human to heaven has consequences, Dean."

"Fuck the consequences" Dean yelled.

Hannah tilted her head to the side looking at Dean. " You will not thank me later." she said with distain as her blinding white light enveloped them both.


	4. Update! Info on Next Chpt

Hello Guys!

Just wanted to let you all know that I am still working on _I'll Come With You, Then_ and will have the next Chapter out by Monday! For those that cannot wait I will put a preview up tonight or tomorrow night we will see... lol. You guys are Great! I love you all!

...

But I also wanted to know what you all think of this Story I have had bouncing around in my head.

Here is the summery.

**Switched For The Better**

Jorden Sparks and Jordan Sparkz were essentially the same person, however they grew up in different paradoxes. Jordens world was full of ghosts, demons, and other Evil while Jordens Other half grew up watching her favorite Tv show in a world were there were no things that went bump in the dark.

After Jorden decides she cant take the pain in her life anymore she finds a spell that will send her into another paradox, but what she doesn't know is that for her to go Jordan must take her place in a world where her favorite show is real and her hero's are the only thing that can keep her alive.

Would you read it? .Maybe

Let me know!

Thanks

Misha Winchester


	5. Chapter 4

**_I'll Come With You, Then_**

Chapter 4

Written By Misha Winchester

* * *

Author's note: Please, Please, Please let me know what you guys think of this chapter. What you guys have to say is literally what gets me up in the morning to write the next chapter. Also, I have heard No response as to what you think of _Switched For The Better_. Would you read it? Why not if, No? Would you read any of my other stories? *cries a little* What type of stories would you like to read? I prefer Supernatural of course. *smiles ear to ear*

* * *

Dean stumbled trying to regain his balance. Traveling with an angel was not exactly easy. It had been awhile and he had forgotten to bend his knees. The place that Hannah had taken him was filled with books. It was a place he could easily see his over sized brother getting excited about. Each open book had a person deeply absorbed in it. There were stacks and shelves everywhere. The tables were crowded with even more heavily bound books. " A library?" Dean ask. This place made him long for a old bar with 80's rock filling the air and an ice cold beer. This was most definitely not his kind of place. He turned looking to Hannah when she didn't answer. The tension in her was palpable, she was poised for an attack. With her angel blade drawn she swept her arm out as if to block any harm from coming to Dean.

Dean looked back up to the impossibly still crowd. All of the people stood at once staring at Dean with a disgusted look. Dean realized at once he was in a very small room full of around thirty Angels with only one exit that lay beyond them.

"Son of a bitch" Dean huffed reaching for the knife he always kept on him, only to notice it was gone along with every other weapon he had hidden in various locations on his person.

" He is here to witness the council." Hannah spoke. There was a very serious edge to her voice that made even Dean himself want to reconsider the possibility of becoming an enemy of Hannah. Her short statement caused an immediate reaction, All eyes simultaneously went to her.

"No human has ever witnessed the Council." A tall Angel with a business suit on, hissed while stepping forward. His nose was long and pointed and he was incredibly skinny. He reminded Dean physically of Death, but the Angel had nowhere near the sense of power and ominous vibe that made Dean never want to be on Deaths bad side.

Dean was less then thrilled about this. It looked as if these angels were about ready to throw down and he didn't even have a weapon. Not that it mattered much, only a few things could kill an angel and just about everyone in this room had something that could kill him. Man he had really stepped in it this time.

"Judas, How many have ever ask?" Hannah spit back at him. The venom in her voice was startling to Dean.

Why was she, an angel that he knew held his life as next to nothing against the life of her brethren and sisters helping him? Something was up. Something was very off to cause this angel to protect him.

All the Angels shifted uncomfortably, While the one she called Judas just stared with what Dean could only call hatred.

"We will be on are way now" Hannah whispered still holding her blade between herself, Dean and the crowd of confused and angry vessels.

After they had finally made it out of the death trap library Dean heaved a sigh of relief, but his mind was sharp. It was obvious that Heaven was not all peaceful and sirene. Tension popped and crackled in the air.

"Whats going on with this place? Cas cant seriously have you all on edge like this..." Dean asked annoyed at being pulled into some new turmoil involving the angels.

Dean noticed Hannah hesitate at answering the very real questions he was asking her and this made Dean even more nervous.

"No, its not just him." Hannah responded. It seemed as if she did not want to share with Dean the new drama of her kind.

That was fine with him. It seemed as if anything bad circling the angels of heaven brought a whole bunch of bad onto Dean and his brother, and now even Cas.

"Will it take long for us to reach Cas?" Dean was getting very agitated. Was he suppose to believe that Cas was here? The whole place resembled one of the many Universities that he and his brother had popped into over the years for various cases.

Hannah turned to Dean, nodding to the direction in front of them. Dean turned only to see a massive stone arch with the word "Renascentia" etched in to it. Dean walked with Hannah

"What did that say back there?" He could tell the word was a Latin one, but he was unfamiliar with that one word in particular. His Latin was very limited. Most of it pertained to the exorcism's he had learned over the years.

"Rebirth" Hannah answered." Long before any of us were created, our father built this place for us."

Dean looked around. It was startling to think that everything he cound see and touch had been made with Gods own hands and even more strange that God choose Latin. Shouldn't he have chosen a even older language? His awe and curiosity was quickly replaced with rage and anger. This God had abandoned him and all humans in every time of need they had .

"Where is Cas?" Dean demanded stopping Hannah so that she would have to answer him directly.

" You will see him soon." Hannah said avoiding Deans stare. " Oh"Hannah gasp as she looked behind Dean.

Dean started to turn to see what caught the angel so off guard only to have Hannah cover his eyes with her hands. " Be still Dean" Hannah spoke quickly. "Joseph, do not speak yet I have not prepared him." Hannah said specking to the angel that Dean could not see.

Hannah slowly slipped her fingers away from Deans eyes only to pause slightly to apply a gentle pressure to his eyelids. A warm pulsation reverberated throughout Dean.

Dean stared at Hannah "what was that?"

" Some humans can see and hear us in our true form, but we already know you cannot." Hannah said. " I should have prepared you as soon as we got here." she shock her head. Your eyes are shielded now you can now tolerate us when we are not in our vessels with out it blinding you." Hannah placed her hands over Deans ears. " Nor will you go deaf if you hear one of us speak."

Dean remembered the first time Castiel tried to talk to him in his true form. Deans ears bleed for the rest of the day and his ears rang for weeks. Castiel had never tried to show Dean his true form but a physic they had went to for answers had made the mistake of sneaking a peck. they were hard pressed to get her to a Doctor in time. Although she lived her eyes were gone. she was permanently blind after that.

"So now I can hear and see your true form?" Dean thought about that for a second. "If it was that easy why didn't Cas just do that?" Dean asked, looking at her quickly.

" Castiel did not shield you because we can only do this while in our vessels and what is the point at that time? Things would be so much easier if we could do this without being in the immediate proximity. You see we must actually touch the human we are shielding." Hannah said turning to the original interrupting. " This is Joesph" she said indicating to a blinding pure radiating light that had a silhouette at its center. Dean still had to shield his eyes, it was as if he was trying to look at the sun.

There was a sudden shrill ear piecing screech. It seemed muffled just enough to make it tolerable. It was still Impossible to understand.

"Exactly" Hannah replied to Joseph.

"OK..." Dean replied " now take me to Cas" Dean was becoming annoyed with all this stalling. He needed to get to Cas.

An angel that Dean had meet long ago named Anna had once told him to have your grace ripped out was like trying to cut your kidney out with a butter knife.

"this way" Hannah started walking down a set of stairs Dean new were not there a moment ago. They lead to a large metal door. Hannah turned the steel locking mechanism. Inside was a long Hallway of darkly lit Iron cells. Dean stood shocked. Could his beautiful angel really be down here? Dean followed Hannah down the barely lit walkway to the last cell. There laying on a cought was a crumpled man.

"Castiel!" Dean yelled but Castiel didn't move. Dean spun " You said he was Alright!" Dean screamed at Hannah.

"He is" Hannah said not concerned with Deans mood swings. " If you will Remember, once our grace is removed we become human. We are weak for awhile..."

Dean stopped and turned to look at Castiel. " he,.. he's human?" Dean starred at Cas, " Shouldn't he have been born or something?" That is what had happen to the angel Anna when she tore out her grace.

"I suppose the Angel you got your Intel from ripped out there grace and fell, Castiel he... he had his torn out by, by Lucifer and Michael"

"What!?" Deans heart pounded trying to escape his chest. " Thats Impossible. We locked them away!"

" We don't know how they did it... " Hannah lips were thin, her eyes cast down with shame. " Castiel is intact because that is what they want... that is the only possibility."

Dean pushed the Iron door to Castiels cell and it opened silently. Dean rolled his eyes at the cockiness of heaven, he guessed they thought if your captive is human whats the point in locking the cell.

" you can go in if you would like." Hannah said when Dean stood unmoving. Her voice held tenderness for the angel turned man that use to be one of her comrades.

Dean walked to the man that had been so Indestructible only hours ago. Dean fell to his knees beside Castiel. " Cas" Dean whispered brushing his fingers along the side of the still mans face. Dean could feel tears begin to trickle down his cheeks. If there was any doubt that he couldn't live with out this man it was now gone.

Castiel breathing began to pick up as he slowly open his eyes. This place he was in now was dark and had a musky smell. Beside him he could make out Dean kneeling with his head in his hands. "Dean,..." Castiel moaned his body ached

Dean looked up to see Castiel's emmense blue eyes. The relief that flooded him was unmeasurable.

Castiel seemed to panic as he looked around at where he was. " Its ok Cas I'm here" Dean said reassuringly as Castiel grabbed at his throat.

" My grace,... its gone. " Cas sucked in a painful breath while grabbing onto Deans sleeve.

Castiel's heart pounded in his ears. His vessel had become his human body. He looked down at himself, at his human essence. No longer was he the powerful Angel. No longer was he able to zap someone to distant places or take disasterous wounds to his body. He was a simple human.

Dean watched Castiel as he thought through their situation. " Cas we're ok, we will get through whatever this is."

Castiel looked at Dean." But I'm human now... I can't do... anything"

The sudden sadness Castiel was not use to pored through his now human soul. Tears began to trickle down his cheeks at the intensity of the pure emotion.

Dean held the man before him to his chest feeling Castiels tears seep though his shirt.

" Do you still want me Dean?" Castiel ask suddenly pulling back from Deans chest.

Dean was so taken back by the question that it took him a second to answer." Why would you ask that Cas? Of course I still want you."

" But I'm just a human now." Castiels eyes searched Dean's.

Dean could feel the insecurity, the raw pain poor from Castiel. Gently Dean cupped Castiels face. "Cas, no matter what happens you will always be my angel." Dean lightly brushed his thumb across Castiels lower lip before pressing his lips gently to his angels.

Castiel shook at the explosion of wanting and need that seeped into every crevice of his being.

Dean pulled back " I cant live with out you Cas"

Castiel smiled up at Dean knowing he was telling him the truth.

"Cas whats the council?" Dean ask knowing they were in real trouble this time.

Castiels head was spinning " the council?... We're in Heaven aren't we." he replied as all the joy in his eyes seemed to be sucked out, extinguished like the flames of a fire.

Dean had to grab Castiel as he almost collapsed trying to stand.

"Hannah! Hannah! How could you do this!" Cas yelled at the ceiling using Dean to balance.

Hannah appeared outside the cell.

"How could you bring him here, Hannah!" Castiel screamed at the savvy dressed angel in her business suit. "You know what will happen. You know if he dies here as a human, He is dead forever."

"Wait, what?" Dean ask looking at the angel turned human man in his arms.

" Your soul, If you die here as a Human, It has happen twice before. We have scoured all of Heaven looking for them, but they are just gone."

"Cas your human now too" Dean said pulling Castiels face to his. Dean glanced back at Hannah only she had vanished just like before.

" Castiel what Is happening? Why do they want you to go to this council, and what the hell is it?" Dean ask pulling his Cas to his body.

Castiel looked into Dean's eyes searching for some way to say what had to be said. "As angels we were told by our father to watch over you to protect the human race. Many years ago an angel fell in love with a human and a child was born. The archangel's saw it as an abomination. Since that very day, the day that angel crossed the line It has been an absolute law that angels do not have relations with humans."

"But we are different how can we possibly count? We are both men, no child can come from us" Dean pleaded.

"It doesn't matter Dean. They don't care. " Cas said with a hopeless quiver.

"This is all Lucifer and Michael's fault, they are just trying to get back at me." Dean said slamming his fist into the stone wall. His breathing was so heavy it was audible.

Castiel sucked in his breath. "They have escaped... This is very bad Dean."

Dean turned towards Castiel while looking at his hand, three of his knuckles were busted open. Jagged flesh torn in the heat of his anger. His blood pooled in the fissures of his hand.

A stark shredding of cloth startled Dean as he stared at the lesions he had created, causeing him to look up into the eyes of the man he wanted so badly to save.

His eyes were such a beautiful blue. They made him think of the kind of blue you would see if you wondered into an oasis amongst a neverending desert. Those eyes, he lost himself in them everytime.

Castiel wrapped the tattered bottom half of his shirt around his hunters hand.

Useless, he was useless. He could not simply fix his hunter. All he had to give was this simple bit of cloth.

"I am sorry, I cannot heal you Dean." Castiel said turning his head way from him.

The tears that he tried to hide did not escape Dean. He wanted to kick himself. He could be a real ass sometimes.

Dean reached up and wiped the tear streaked face of the man he cared so much for.

As he looked at Cas, really looked at him he saw a fragile man instead of the independent angel he had grown to know.

Dean tried to hide how much his heart hurt, how much he ached to protect the man in his arms. He treasured every beat of his heart, every breath he took, and every moment of happiness he had. It went against every grain in Deans body to allow himself to feel this way, but one glance into his angels eyes and he was lost in ways no man could be found.

"Everything will be ok Cas, I wont let whatever these douche bags have planned to hurt you." Dean whispered as he tucked Castiel under his chin.

Castiel bit the inside of his cheek. He would not go to pieces now he would stay strong, but as Dean pulled him into his embrace, Castiel buried his head into Deans shirt, into his strong arms. He was doomed, the moment the scent of his leather jacket and the special cologne that the hunter never shared with anyone, hit him he was lost. He clutched to Dean as if at any second he could be swept away by even the lightest breath.

"What happened to the angel that fell in love, Cas?" Dean probed, feeling his angel crumble in his hold.

" He was sent to the council for judgment." Castiel said with an empty shrug never moving away from Dean.

"What was the conclusion?" Dean pressed not wanting to believe what he already new.

Castiel looked at Dean knowing the never ending determination in his posture. Castiel new his fate. He new no matter where they went, even if they could escape heaven itself they would find him. Castiel took a breath before answering defeated.

"Death"


End file.
